The Legend of Zelda Theories
by crazycfm
Summary: Here are some Zelda theories! Yes, that's all they are. More info inside. BTW if you don't like spoilers, I don't suggest reading.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, I've been watching/reading a bunch of Zelda theories lately (well...for a long time, but I got back into it recently) and I have a TON of my own theories. So, basically, I want to share them with yall, and see what kind of theories yall have. I'll pretty much talk (or write) about different theories per part (not caring on the size of the part or not) and they'll take place over games I have played and know the best. These are...

-Twilight Princess

-Ocarina of Time

-Majora's Mask

-Windwaker

-Skyward Sword

-Phantom Hourglass

-Spirit Tracks

-maybe Four Swords Adventures (including Four Swords, since they're almost the same thing, pretty much)

For the record, I have not played most of the Game Boy (Advanced) games. I have played Minish Cap and Zelda 1 & 2 (not GB(A) games btw, in case you didn't know, which you should...), but there's not much to theorize with them, since I don't know them as well as the ones listed.

In case you have any questions/comments/concerns, you know where to leave them. I try to reply to everyone. If there are any theories you wish for me to cover, feel free to let me know!

Btw, if you don't like spoilers, I suggest you find something else to read. Sorry. These theories will have spoilers. But, if you're still interested, then by all means, go ahead and keep reading.

Now, onto the first part of The Legend of Zelda Theories!

I'm going to start with something relatively popular...

...The Happy Mask Salesman. *purposely does an over-dramatic gasp*

This Majora's Mask character is creepy. Very, very creepy. That smile really gives me a little bit of goosebumps. Imagine him as a real life person...like your neighbor, living across the street from you. Yeah. Let that sink in...you're welcome for that image :D

Anyway, everyone should know who I'm talking about. If not, look up a picture. Now. I'll wait. Done? Excellent!

The Happy Mask Salesman doesn't have much of a backstory. It's stated in the beginning of Majora's Mask that his precious mask (Majora's Mask) has been stolen by an imp (Skull Kid) and needs it back within three days because he has to leave (I think, doing this by memory). Now, we all know that he knows more than he lets on. Examples:

-He has to leave in THREE days, which is when the moon falls

-He KNOWS you won't have difficulty bringing back his mask

-He KNOWS your ocarina got stolen by Skull Kid (then why didn't he help Link get it back? Gosh, he's so demanding. He asks you to do all these things, but doesn't ever help you. Does anyone else find this irritating?)

-He also knows you've met with a terrible fate, which is you being turned into a deku scrub.

Though he does admit to stalking you ever since you left the forest (Kokiri, maybe?) to find Navi, it's still strange how he knows a lot about you. He also knows that Majora's Mask is an evil, demonic mask, yet he still carries it around, despite it being evil and able to control whoever wears him/her (that's a theory for another time). How did he even come across Majora? How did he get into Termina (assuming it's a parallel universe to Hyrule)?

There are a ton of theories of how Majora came to be, and I have a few of my own, but for the sake of the Happy Mask Salesman theory, we will use Akira Himekawa's Majora's Mask manga. In the back, she wrote her own theory of how Majora happened. In a nutshell, there was a giant monster who ate people and was stuck in a place where time doesn't move for the monster. People hunt him for his magic armor. One day, a man (who looks a lot like Link) comes to see the monster, saying he was attracted to how still the place seemed to be. The monster confides in him, telling how he ate people, destroying their dreams, and how time doesn't really move for him. The monster then notices the man is a warrior, and some more conversation (don't really remember it, plus, too lazy to look through the manga ^-^'), the the monster asks him to make time move for him. The man pulls out a bongo, it seems like, and makes some beats. The monster dances for three days and nights (seem familiar?) nonstop, and makes time move. He eventually dies from exhaustion. The man then proceeds to cut the monsters armor and seals the monsters power with the mask he made out of the armor. That mask is Majora.

Now, the question of how the salesman found Majora.

If I remember correctly (read this off a zelda website, I think. Again, doing this off memory), Majora used to belong to some sort of tribe who practiced dark magic. They had to seal the mask away because it was too powerful for anyone to use. So, lets say the man from MM manga gave it to the tribe since it concealed dark magic. So, if the Happy Mask Salesman did some exploring, that's one way he could've come across the mask. Or an explorer/adventurer/archaeologist sold it to him. He could've also learned about its dark powers from them. That makes the most sense to me, anyway.

But, how did he get into Termina? We know how Link got there. Skull Kid got him there. Link was chasing after him, and he fell down that tunnel with all the colorful shapes, which could be the way to get into Hyrule's counterpart. So, since the Happy Mask Salesman stalked you, he could've entered the same way, which means he witnessed you being turned into a deku scrub.

Now this is starting to make sense...writing out your theories helps, you guys. :)

But now to confuse you again! :D

The salesman knows a lot of things. So, he could be a traveling salesman (I think this is stated in game, though). Well, he was in Hyrule, after all. Mhm. He was in Castle Town Market in Ocarina of Time. He had his own little shop and everything. But he's not of much importance to the OoT plot. Anyway, where else has he been?

There's also the moon thing. In the moon, there are five little salesmen children running around. You know it's him because he asks you if you want to be a mask salesman when you grow up, too, and he asks for all of your masks. Now, here's the question...

How did five tiny salesmen children get in the moon and possibly co-exist with their grown-up version at the same time? Are they even the happy mask salesman as a child (I think so, anyway, as I said earlier)? But HOW DID THEY GET IN THE MOON?

I really don't have my own theory for that. It honestly just popped in my head. Well, I'm gonna leave it here. Let me know of your theories for the Happy Mask Salesman, how he knows everything, how he ended up in the moon as a child, why he has Majora's Mask in the first place...

Yeah.

These are some theories that I plan on doing next sometime. Here's an idea...vote on what you want to see next (if there isn't a new part avaliable, of course!)

-Majora's Mask: origin and gender of the mask

-Girahim and Fi: any connections?

-Dark Interlopers and their connection to the Twili

-Hero's Shade

And goodnight! I really need to sleep...but I don't have school tomorrow (teacher's workday! whoop!)

Okay, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's officially the last day of school for me! Whoop! (oh, wow, that was on June 7, and now it's June 27...I took way too long to write this...really, it only took me two daya, but I skipped 20 days to write...whoops...)

Well since NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT THEORY THEY WANTED ME TO TALK ABOUT NEXT (and how much time did I give yall to do this?) I picked one. But seriously, from now on, I want votes for the next theory. I'm trying to make this more reader oriented and fun. So, interact with me! Lol, thanks. Sorry if I scared you...

Anyway, now on to the theory!

The Hero's Shade

Now, if you have never played Twilight Princess, then go to the store and buy it. No, seriously. And get the GameCube version if possible (cause that one is obviously better). Anyway, there is a character in the game called the Hero's Shade. He's basically a ghostly skeleton in armor and he teaches Link cool sword techniques. I believe there are seven of them.

Now, hopefully it's no secret that he's Link from Ocarina of Time. And if you didn't know that and didn't want to know, I did warn you of spoilers, so don't blame me. But, yeah. It's not supposed to be a secret anymore. Nintendo told us so. Wait...so that would make it a secret to everyone! Haha, see what I did there? No? Okay...anyway...

It's not necessarily about the Hero's Shade, but more like how OoT Link became him. A TON of people say he looks like a skeleton because he got lost in the Lost Woods and became a skull kid, but if you think about it, that doesn't make sense.

First off, if I'm correct, that only happens to Kokiri children, as it was said in-game. That guy that died in the Lost Woods, I don't think he became one of those (but memory couldv'e told me wrong, for it's been a long time since I've played through that part of OoT). Remember going back to him to continue that trade quest and he was gone? The Kokiri girl said either he left or dissapeared (again, memory couldv'e told me wrong. If I am wrong, then just completely ignore this paragraph). Link is a Hylian. It really bothers me when people call him a Kokiri. It really does.

Second off, I've never seen a (what are those things called...the full grown skeletons...skull something...ugh i forgot and I'm too lazy to look it up. I'll remember in a bit, probably) big skeleton person in the lost woods. I've only seen skull kids. So Link could have not turned into a skeleton because of the lost woods.

So, if I don't think that's the reason, then what do I think?

Well, based on the way he looks, I'd say that he became a knight at the castle and died somehow and was buried in his armor, and since he had regrets and couldn't pass on and ended up as a ghost, he looks like a skeleton (because every ghost in that game looks like a skeleton anyway, excluding the poes and rats). See, doesn't that make much more sense? Eeeeeexactly.

Yeah, that's all I have for now. So, PLEASE pick a theory from below that you want me to do next! And tell me what kind of theories you have for the hero's shade. Also, if you have a theory not listed here and you want me to cover it, let me know! I mean, this is supposed to be reader oriented, so it's up to yall reading this.

Anyway, pick!

-The Stone Tower Temple (is that what it's called? It's the last dungeon in MM)

-I could do the argument of whether Sheik is a guy or a girl. (*coughguycough*)

-Majora's Mask's origins

Yep. So, until next time, ¡adios!


	3. Chapter 3

So, the one with the most votes was Is Sheik a Boy or Girl? (Yeah, sorry to the one person who said Stone Tower Temple ^_^") And yes, it is a theory, but it's very argumentive. Even though I personally believe Sheik is a boy, I will cover both sides of the argument. Then you can pick what you believe (but sheiks a guy...soo...noo, I'm not trying to get you on my side...nooo...hehe...)

Anyway, let's get started!

Argumemt A: Sheik's a Girl

So, let's look at the ways Sheik could be a girl.

Zelda just dressed up in a sheikah costume and as she grew older, she started to bind things that would pop out. (trying to keep it pg, okay? if you don't get it, just ask me) and she forcefully lowered her voice. And since she had the Triforce's power, she changed her eye color to the normal sheikah red. Once it was time to reveal herself, you know what she did. Or, if you haven't beaten OoT or haven't seen the ending, she uses the Triforce of Wisdom to change clothes and eye color.

Yep. See how dull that ending was? That's basically how people say Sheik is a girl. That Zelda just dressed the part.

Argument B: Sheik's a Boy

Now, let me prove - I mean, let's look at the ways Sheik could be a boy.

Impa seals Zelda's concious away and brings Sheik's forth, and magically changes Zelda to a boy. (to those who think that a gender change is impossible, it's MAGIC. And a Zelda game. With Nintendo logic. Don't question it.) Along with the gender change, Impa changes the eyes to red and the voice goes a bit deeper, so that way, Ganondorf (since Sheik worked under him to help Link) wouldn't figure out Sheik was Zelda. Once it was time to reveal that Sheik was Zelda, he used the Triforce of Wisdom to change everything back and bring back Zelda's conciousness.

See, doesn't that make more sense? Anyway, that's all I have for this.

So, don't forget to pick which theory you want next, and you can give your thoughts or opinions (or both) in the comments. Oh, and if you have theories you would like me to cover, just ask me and I'll put it in the list of what you can pick.

- Stone Tower Temple

-Tetraforce (suggested by Demon Princess of Time. btw, she told me this was already proven false by Nintendo, but it's still interesting and I can cover it)

- Shadow Temple

okay, so pick! And until next time, ¡adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So, Tetraforce got the popular vote. Sorry to the one person who said Stone Tower. But it was actually a tie until today, when I started writing. Lol. Anyway, I had to do a bit of research on this one because all I really knew about it was that it's about a fourth piece of the Triforce and that it could've been evil and/or belonged to a fourth goddess, such as Hylia.

Anyway, now that I have more information on it, let's discuss the Tetraforce! There are a ton of theories about it, so I'm gonna just discuss them individually in parts. And I know this theory was denied by Nintendo, but it's still fun to talk about.

Oh, btw, I have something important at the end, so if you usually just read the theory and nothing else, look at the end when you are done. ¡Gracias!

Tetraforce Theory Part A: Origin of the Theory and Why Is There a Fourth Triangle On a Shield?

Many, many, many people say that they came up with the Tetraforce theory because of OoT adult Link's shield (and I think a couple of other shields, too). Basically, everyone went crazy when they saw the upside-down fourth triangle under the crimson loftwing design on the shield. I haven't really seen or heard any other origins, so we will use this one.

Anyway, people speculate that there could be a fourth piece of the Triforce because of this. One theory suggests that the upside-down triangle under the loftwing is evil, and that the giant bird is protecting the Triforce from it. So, why would it be protecting the Triforce? There hasn't been anything else said about it, so I'm going to think of something...and now I've got something.

Sometime around the events of Skyward Sword, let's say during the war between Hylia and Demise, there was a fourth piece of the Triforce that could've represented the evil of Demise (supporting the theory that it was an evil piece) and the Triforce reperesented the good of the three goddesses and the goddess Hylia. They went through the war, and Hylia barely won. She then decided to be reborn as a mortal, losing away her title as a goddess, and picked a hero to finally seal away Demise, which would be Link. Later on in SS, Link obtains the whole Triforce and seals Demise away, along with the evil fourth piece, and saves what is later known as Hyrule. People then recognize his deeds, and because Link's loftwing is a rare crimson loftwing, people designed shields, in memory of Link's accomplishments, with a crimson loftwing that represents Link protecting the holy Triforce, represented by either Hyrule or maybe the Goddesses, from the evil upside-down fourth piece, represented by Demise.

Part B: A Fourth Goddess

Now, completely scratch the idea that the fourth piece is evil and say it belonged to a fourth goddess, and for this idea, we're going to go back to my theory above and say it was Hylia's instead of Demise's. So, what if the piece had belonged to Hylia? When she decided to become a mortal, she could have upset the other three goddesses, being Din, Nayru, and Farore. Since they created the original three, they took away her fourth piece out of anger for Hylia becoming a mortal and got rid of it forever.

Other theories suggest the Goddess of Time mentioned in MM, but it confused me too much, seeing that Terminians don't exactly...worship the Triforce (that's a theory, though. Why Terminians hate the Triforce, that is. It actually goes along with the Stone Tower theory.)

Part C: The Triforce of Shadow

This goes back to the fourth piece being an evil piece. All the other three pieces have a name: Triforce of Power, Triforce of Wisdom, and Triforce of Courage. So this theory gives it a name of Triforce of Shadow and the theory of the creation on Dark Link. This comes from the fact that there is an upside-down triangle on the Shadow Medallion in OoT. Because Dark Link is pretty much the opposite of Link, he could posses this Triforce of Shadow. That's all I really have for that.

Anyway, if you have any kind of speculation about the Tetraforce, post it in the comments :D There are a TON more theories on this, but a lot of them don't make sense to me, so I did some of what I did understand.

Anyway, first, pick which one you want to see next!

-Stone Tower Temple (people keep wanting this, but it hasn't gotten the popular vote yet, but keep trying if you want it)

-Feirce Deity Link (aka Oni Link) (suggested by Lovely girl 10)

-Dark Interlopers

Now, for the important thing! I have come up with a new segment of Theories! Thanks to leumas797, who helped me come up with this, I have a great idea. So, people come up with original theories all the time. Do you want your theory to be known? Well, tell me an original theory that you have come up with, and I will post it IN THE CHAPTER with your request. In the case of multiple requests, I will pick my favorite (and sorry if your's doesn't get picked :/ ). You can only post one theory per part/chapter, whatever you want to call it. It can also be about whatever you want. It doesn't have to be about the part/ chapter.

And because leumas797 came up with his own first and helped me come up with this idea, here is his theory called "Midna's Puppy".

btw, leumas797 is from fanfiction (.net). I have readers from both fanfiction and wattpad (.com), so I will specify where the person is from.

Now, here is leumas797's orignal TP theory, "Midna's Puppy".

"My theory is that before the events of Twilight Princess, Midna was bored/lonely with being the princess and all and her advisors sought to give her a pet/friend. And, with all these legends of a man who would become a beast when shrouded in shadows seemed like the perfect idea for a pet/friend, they set it up so that it would seem like Midna would be "overthrown" by Zant and in turn, meet Link. In the beginning, Link really was just like a pet. She didn't treat him as her equal and he was forced to obey all of her commands. But through the course of Twilight Princess, she came to the conclusion that he was too much of an effort to keep, or she had a change of heart and such, leaving him and the world of light behind, letting her puppy go stray."

Anyway, make sure to pick a theory that you want, and tell me an original theory (about anything zelda related, obviously) if you would like me to post it in the next part/chapter. Don't forget to tell me anything about the Tetraforce, either. And until next time, ¡adios!


End file.
